Just What Would Have Life Been Like If Toothless Wasn't Shot Down?
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: (RTTE Season 6) Hiccup had just finished having his rant on how none of the fighting, how the fact his father wouldn't be on his deathbed if he hadn't shot down Toothless that night years ago, and had left to get some air. While out there alone, he meets someone who tells him just how wrong he is.


Hiccup had just left the Great Hall after ranting to his friends how none of what happened to his father, who was injured and sick on his bed, if he hadn't shot down Toothless three years ago.

Needing space to think and be alone, he made it to the cliff looking out towards the sea. The same cliff from where he launched his bola launcher that exact night and brought the black dragon down.

"None of this would have happened if I hadn't shot down Toothless." he said to himself quietly.

"No. It wouldn't." a voice said behind him making Hiccup turn around to see a girl with brown hair he didn't recognize.

"However your friends were right, because even if you didn't shoot your friend down, all else that is happening would still have, and still be happening." she said coming over to sit down next to him "Possibly making the world even more worse than it is now."

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked confused. "And what do you mean?"

"Well... My name's Lizzy," the girl said in a thinking voice pulling out a small note book. "And if you didn't shoot Toothless down, the war between Vikings and Dragons would still be going on because you wouldn't have bonded and killed the Red Death."

Hiccup was surprised but guessed she was right.

"Next," she continued "As I said, even if you hadn't befriended Toothless and the other dragons, all those mean ole Dragon hunters would be out there, hunting, killing, selling on, and hurting all those other dragons you helped to free and rescue from them. Although I suppose if you were desperate Stoick might have asked them to come and help here, but I doubt that. Vikings do not ask for help after all."

Hiccup nodded at that, thinking about how true she was about the Hunters still being out there.

"And because of this, Toothless might have been shot down by them instead and forcibly trained to do their bidding and be evil." Lizzy carried on reading the next note of things on her list.

"And then there's Alvin and Dagur. They would still be evil and trying to take over Berk and kill you. And Heather wouldn't have found her brother and where she belongs."

Hiccup was getting a little worried on how this girl, this unknown to him girl, could know all of this.

"And finally, just to but a little bit of salt into the wound." Lizzy said coming to the last note "Unless you would have ran away and started your own tribe and befriend Dragons there, or become evil, You would still be the runt of town and treated like dirt and shunned by everyone including your father."

Hiccup was silent as he thought hard about this, and how much it was true.

"All things happen for a reason Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." she said finishing up "At the time; you might not see what it is. Like say you find an old Roman shield, or a magic key that opens all locks, along with other items that at the points of which you find them, they have no connection with each other.

But then as you gain more things and learn what each one does, you see they do relate, and that you found them for a reason.

You can't go back and change the past Hiccup, you can only learn from it and do all you can to try and make sure that it doesn't happen again in the future.

And stop beating yourself up on what happened to your dad. He's strong. He'll get better and come around."

"I guess..." Hiccup said sighing and looking to the sky "Suppose I better go tell everyone I'm sorry for how I acted in there right?"

When no answer came, Hiccup looked next to him and saw the girl had gone.

Confused he was about to get up to look for her, when Toothless came over to see if his rider was feeling any better.

"Yeah, I'm ok now bud," Hiccup said smiling and hugging his best friend. "Come on, let go back to the Hall."

Together they left, both smiling.

From the shadows Lizzy smiled and then turned to leave in a puff of smoke leaving in her place a few flowers.

* * *

 **AN: Hoped everyone loved this.**

 **After watching the episode I re-watched it and then made a list saying my own ideas as to what life would have been like to them. (the list said in the story).**

 **For those who are unaware - the 'Roman Shield' and 'The Key That Opens All Locks' are 2 of the** **Kings** **10 Lost Things from the books.**


End file.
